


When the Owl Calls

by wajjs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Jason Todd, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: "Hold up," Jay stops altogether, phone still sandwiched between her ear and her shoulder. "Today's your night off. Why the fuck do you want a lethal dose of chloroform at," and she looks up at the digital clock on her dresser, "2 a.m.?"
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	When the Owl Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Em sent me this prompt: Jay/? “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”  
> [(og post here)](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/638963081733619712/jay-why-exactly-do-you-need-chloroform-at-2am)

**When the Owl Calls**

The request is more than ordinary, which is why she doesn't blink twice as she starts rummaging through her box when—

"Hold up," Jay stops altogether, phone still sandwiched between her ear and her shoulder. "Today's your night off. Why the fuck do you want a lethal dose of chloroform at," and she looks up at the digital clock on her dresser, "2 a.m.?"

From the other side of the line a deep sigh can be heard.

_"Please, Jay. Please. I'll owe you big time."_

She frowns, glass vial in hand. "That still doesn't answer my question."

_"Pleeeeeaaaseeeeee—"_

"Okay," she huffs, "stay right where you are. I'm coming."

_"Thank you thank you than—"_

And then she hangs up.

Steph isn't in her costume. She's in her living room, evidence of late night cooking all over her pajamas. Slipping in through the window, Jay reassesses the situation.

The _trashed_ living room, with evident mess that either goes to or comes from the kitchen. That, and the still twitching fucking **_Talon_ ** face down on the floor, tied up but slowly working on it.

Just. "What."

Steph beams up at her from where she's retying some of the knots. She's obviously out of rope, because that's… that's an old sheet. 

"My hero! Did you bring it?" and she wiggles a little, forces her foot down on one of Talon's sneaky ankles.

"I," Jay blinks once, twice, which is when the seriousness of the situation hits and she starts moving faster than what she can quite process.

The vial is caught with no problem at the same time Jay's got a gun pressed to Talon's head. She also presses the heel of her boot to the back of their neck, keeping an eye on the hands. They still seem to be tied up in too many knots, but with these bastards it's impossible to know.

At least the high dose of chloroform now makes sense.

Speaking through her teeth, Jay says: "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Which is met by a lazy shrug (though is it really? Or is Steph hurt? Her pajamas are torn in places and the blood could easily be hers. It wouldn't be surprising. Talons are always a pain in the ass to deal with.)

"I guess I pissed them off? Gotham can't deal with pretty girls kicking asses."

Steph's so lucky Jay can't help but love her.


End file.
